pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Rocket's Mottos
In almost every season and/or region, Team Rocket has a motto - either Cassidy and Butch or Jessie and James. Sometimes Ash and his friends imitate Jessie, James, and Meowth's mottos. Lines: (English) Original Motto Jessie: Prepare for trouble... James: ...and make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth, dat's right! Butch and Cassidy Motto Butch and Cassidy had their own motto which they insist is the correct version. Cassidy: Prepare for trouble... Butch: ...and make it double! Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation! Butch: To blight all people in every nation! Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above. Cassidy: Cassidy. Butch: Butch Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth day and night. Butch: Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight. Raticate: Raticate. Cassidy's and James's motto :Cassidy: Prepare for trouble, it's a brand new day! :James: We're making it double anyway! :Mime Jr.: Mime mime, mime mime mime! :Cassidy: Let's see if I can remember my lines! An evil as old as the galaxy! :James: Sent here to fulfill our destiny! :Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! :James: To extend our reach to the stars above! :Cassidy: Whenever there's a piece of pie in the universe! :James: Of pie!? :Cassidy (stopping the motto): Aaah... I goofed it, so what!? :James (despairing): Forget it... Jessie's and Butch's motto :Jessie: Prepare for trouble, we've shuffled the deck! :Butch: It's not my thing, but what the heck!? :Jessie: An evil as old as the galaxy! :Butch: I'm doing this all from memory! :Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! :Butch: To extend my arm with a big white glove! :Jessie (angrily looking at him): Jessie! :Butch (realizing that his previous line was somewhat idiotic): Aaah, Butch... :Jessie (kicking him in the face): Cut! Do it right or don't do it at all! :Cassidy and Butch's Sinnoh motto :Cassidy: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! :Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast! :Cassidy: To the moon... :Butch: ...And beyond... :Both: ...What a blast! :Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed! :Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need. :Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire... :Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire! :Cassidy: Cassidy! :Butch: And it's Butch! :Shuckle: Shuck-uckle! :Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two... :Butch: ...The true Team Rocket... :Both: Us! Not you! : Battle Frontier Motto Jessie: Prepare for trouble from beyond the skies! James: From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise! Jessie: An evil as old as the galaxy... James: ...sent here to fulfill our destiny! Meowth: Plus, there's me! (sometimes spoken as "Meowth, dat's me!") Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Meowth: And Meowth are the names! (sometimes spoken as "Meowth's my name!") Jessie: Anywhere there's peace in the universe... James: Team Rocket... Meowth: ...Will be there... Jessie, James, and Meowth: To make everything worse! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Mime Jr: Mime Mime! Sinnoh Motto Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear? James: It's speaking to me loud and clear. Jessie: Melting on the wind... James: Past the stars... Meowth: And in ya' ear! Jessie: Bringing chaos at a break neck pace... James: Dashing hope, bringing fear in it's place. Jessie: A rose by any other name is just as sweet... James: When everything's worse, our work is complete. Jessie: Jessie! James: And it's James! Meowth: And Meowth, now dat's a name! Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place... James: ... We're Team Rocket... Meowth: And we're in ya' face! Wobbuffet: Wooobuffet! Mime Jr.: Mime! Mime! Unova Motto: Jessie: Again is the question so twerpish indeed! James: The answer to come as we feel the need! Jessie: Bringing the blinding, white light of evil into the future! James: Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe! Meowth: And carving our names into the rock of eternity! Jessie: The fiery destroyer: I'm Jessie! James: And with thunderous emotion, I am James! Meowth: Wisest of the wise, I am Meowth! Jessie, James, and Meowth: Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket! Lines: (Japanese) :Original Motto: Jessie: If one asks this or that,: James: The answer we'll give is society's sympathy. Jessie: To prevent world destruction James: To protect world peace Jessie: We carry out an evil of love and truth! James: Playing the lovely, charming villain roles... Jessie:Musashi! (Jessie!) James: Kojiro! (James!) Jessie:The Rocket Gang travels to any star in the galaxy and... James: A white hole...a white tomorrow is waiting for us! Meowth: That's right! OR (the Team Rocket motto have many translations) Jessie: If anyone asks us this or that, James: The answer we'll give is society's sympathy. Jessie: For the sake of preventing world destruction, James: For the sake of protecting world peace, Jessie: To penetrate the evils of love and truth, James: The lovely and charming villains, Jessie: Musashi! James: Kojiro! Jessie: Wagering the galaxy, we're the Rocket Gang couple. James: A white hole...we're waiting for a white tomorrow! Meowth: That's right! Ash and his Gang's (changes) motto: ''Bye Bye Butterfree'' :Ash: Prepare for trouble! :Misty: And you can make that triple! :Brock: To protect the world from devastation! :Ash and Misty: To unite all peoples within our nation! :Jessie (deadpan): This was just... :James (deadpan): Too good... :Meowth (deadpan): To last. :Ash: You got that right. :Pikachu: Pika! :Misty: We're defending the beauty of truth and love! :Brock: Let's do it! :Meowth (interrupting them): We gotta stop that! ''Ditto's Mysterious Mansion'' (So far, this is the only episode of the series to show Ash and his friends actually completely doing the whole original motto.) :Ash: Prepare for trouble! :Brock: And make it Double, Double! :James (angrily): Uhh, quit imitating us! :Misty: To protect the world from devastation! :Duplica: To ignite all people within our nation! :Jessie (angrily): Err! This is insulting! :Ash: To denounce the evils of truth and love! :Misty: To extend our reach to the stars above! :Ash: Ash! :Misty: Misty! :Brock: And Brock! :Duplica: Duplica, that's right! :Brock: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! :Duplica: Surrender now, or prepare to fight all of us! :Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Schpielbunk's motto In the episode Lights, Camera, Quacktion! the director, Cleavon Schpielbunk, introduces himself with a motto which is very similar to that of Team Rocket. :Prepare for trouble! No stunt double! :To protect the movies from devastation! :To restore spectacle and imagination! :To make great epics of hate and love! :To direct the best films you ever heard of! :Cleavon Schpielbunk, winner of the Golden Growlithe for best director at the Flea Collar Film Festival! :Lights! Camera! :Hit your mark when I call "Action!" or prepare to fight! :That's right! ''The Chikorita Rescue'' In this episode, Ash Ketchum breaks into a Team Rocket hideout to save a Chikorita, captured by Jessie and James. He recites a motto and Team Rocket instinctively says their phrases. :Ash: Team Rocket, prepare for trouble! On second thought, make that double! :Jessie (surprised): To protect the world from devastation? :James (surprised): To unite all peoples within our nation? :Ash: Maybe you think I'm a little too brash. But the master is here and my name is Ash! :Pikachu: Pikachu! :Ash: My Pokémon team is faster than light! Surrender now or you're in for a fight! :Meowth: Meowth! That's right! ''Mass Hip-Po-Sis'' :Dawn (really angry): Get ready for trouble! :Pikachu (really angry): Pika! :Brock (really angry): Make it double! :James (shocked): Hey, no fair! ''The Keystone Pops! :'Ash:' Listen, is that bad-guy talk I hear? :'Dawn:' It speaks to me loud and clear! :'Ash:' On the wind! :'Dawn:' Past the stars! :'Brock:' In your ear! :'Jessie (interrupting them):' It's that kind of imitation they invented lawsuits for! :'Dawn:' Chill out! We couldn't care less! :'Ash:''' We're looking for Spiritomb! Summary There are even more Team Rocket mottos, that have only been said in one episode - because they tend to change it, or have failed. Also, they usually have 'copied phrases', when a 'good person' asks a question; and if one of their team members are not at presence, on of the trio fills in for that person (e.g. Jessie has a cold, then James fills her line...). Category:Lists